Twisted Together
by Raindragon16
Summary: A girl discovers that she is a "bio-morph" digimon and must fulfuill her destiny in the digital world.


Chapter 1: Twisted Digi'hu'mon

Ava was not a fan of computers whatsoever; in the rarity that she used one it was only for homework and to talk to cretin friends that lived far away from her location in the Silicon Valley, California. One late night she was working on a project that would be due at the end of the spring vacation and typed away while talking to her multiple computer geek friends on the Internet. Growing weary with the passing words and spaces she put into her analysis of her lab she yawned and attempted to log off the Internet. This failed however and her computer froze and blinked into a blinding white than turned back to a blank black screen. The only difference she noticed in the majority was an odd shaped mini television device on her desk. She did not touch the plastic tear object partly out of fear, but mostly out of tiredness. Backing away from the computer display she leaned back and swiveled over to her bed in a lax lazy fashion to waste as little energy as possible. Ava flumped on her covers and instantly went to sleep at the touch of the pillow, but as she drifted off with sleep she heard an echo in her mind saying _Hello?_

In the morning Ava woke up rested and assured that this day was like any other day that she could remember. She listened to the sounds of her parents cooking breakfast and the sophisticated debates that passed between them. She smiled at the comforting sounds and smells coming from the walls of the apartment and turned over to face her mural ceiling. Then she heard it.the voice that would send her into a void of doubt and stress not eighteen-year-old female should be familiar with until she had at least seven children. _I'm hungry.food.smell food._

Out of the utter shock of this appearance, or should I say hearance, Ava rolled out of bed and smacked against the carpet. _Hello? Can you hear me.I vaunt tome food!_

"You're not real."

_What makes you say that? _

"I can't see you, therefore."

_I don't exist? _

"Correct."

_Wrong, food. _

"I'm not hungry." Ava's stomach reacted in quite the contrast by growling.

_Yes you are. _

"I must be pregnant. That's why I'm so fat."

_I don't feel like a newborn. _

"Well you're not born are you.Wait,I'm talking to you as if you are real...can't do that."

_Why this is fun! _

"Not when I'm sent to the asylum."

_What's that? _

"Not talking. What's this?" Ava gets up from the floor and looks at the device she had been given last night. It had a bluish tint in some places and seemed not to be on at the moment. Ava picked it up and felt a sudden rush of pain rack her body. Her skin seemed to stretch and stitch together in a whole new pattern of being. The bones cracked and twisted with the flesh and cry after cry of pain was awakened from her body. "What's happening to me?" While speaking her voice started out as her own but vomited out an alien tone that was deep and masculine.

_What the heck just happened! I want answers now! Who are you and what have you possessed me with? _

The device, dropped on Ava's desk in the transformation, reflected not the creature that now possessed her body but herself. As she looked in the mirror she saw an animal beyond her understanding. He stood like a man but at least eight feet tall, with a scaly hide and oval yellow brown eyes shimmered back at her and caused her to step backward in this being's mind. "I look good, food."

_Can you shut-up._

"Honey, are you all right in there?"

_Oh no my mom! Change back! _

"No. I want food." The humanoid dragon creature spoke.

_Fine I'll bring you food if you at the least let me talk to her and convince her not to come in. _

"It sounds like you have a cold Ava. Do you want me to get you something?"

"Yes, food."

"Gee. Ava.I'll bring some cough syrup while I'm in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

_Great.now my mother is going to come in here and see you and either faint into a coma or get a shotgun. _

"Shotgun?"

_Yah, she terrified of the notion of sewer gators coming out of our toilet.and you look like one doozy of a gator. _

"I'm not a gator."

_Of course you're not a gator.you're a massive hallucination because I'm loosing my mind! Maybe if I hit myself you will go away. _

"I'm a hallucination?"

_It has to be something in the water. _

"If I'm not real," He starts to feel up and down his arm, "than I'm a pretty dang good figment of the imagination."

_One, two, three.punch! _

Amazingly Ava takes control of the arm and swings it about to the creature's face. After a few hooks and jabs she realizes that this freaky fantasy was not a dream, and that she would probably need serious therapy later. With a sudden jerk of inertia and a light glow she thinks,

_Hey I'm going to my normal size._

"Stupid, stupid girl!" In a much higher and squeaky voice, "You put me back into my 'in training' form!"

_In training for what...the potty? _

"Fighting."

_Fighting? I never even knew you before this morning, how could you be using my head as a training camp all this time without me noticing? _

"No you don't understand. 'In training' is what you call this body form."

_That's stupid! I would love to call it 'useless talking head form! What happened to my limbs! _

"You mean my limbs."

_Not your limbs. I'm depressed.what's going on! _Ava whimpers in the agony of being shorter than her normal height, which is only 5'4, and starts to tear.

_Change me back! Now, now, now! _

"We can't.the device is up there"

_What does that thing have to do with anything? _

"As if you could get any stupider, that 'thing' is what put us into this position in the first place."

_Oh.well get it! _

"How?"

_May I offer a suggestion._

"No."

_Well I'm going to anyways, see that chair, _

"Yes." He looked up at the office chair right beside him.

_...hop on it._  
"Ummm..okay." With a strong resistance to this idea the animal literally bounced like a rubber ball atop the chair. As this action took place Ava was praying, _Dear God, please don't make me throw up! _

"What's a matter with you?"

_The sheer movement you insist on doing is making me sick! _

"Why are you worried there is nothing to upchuck anyways. That reminds me I'm hungry."

_Anyways now that you are here, get atop of the dresser and at the least touch the thingy. _

"What am I your go for? Get it yourself."

_I can't dummy. _

"Why?" He responded smugly.

_Because you are in control! _

"What a concept."

_Just touch the device. _He bounced onto the desk and hopped over to the gizmo,

"Problem."

_Now what? _

"What do I touch it with?"

_I don't care! _

"Fine I'm gonna have to use my tongue."

_You're disgusting. _A knock sounded at the door, it was Ava's mother.

"Honey is it all right for me to come in?"

"Not yet just a moment."

_Hide in the closet, hide in the closet! _

"Okay hiding in the closet." He whispered this to himself having no idea what a closet was, therefore he went to the next best thing.

_No! Not the clothes hamper! _

"Ewww.it smells."

_Shut-up. _

"Can I come in now honey?"

"Yes mother." The creature attempted to do a higher pitch that only made him sound like a dying cat. The door came open and Ava's mother stepped through avidly looking for her daughter.

"Dear are you hiding in the closet again?"

"Yes."

"What now?" Her mother moaned.

"Umm.umm.I found a zit"

_I'm not a zit! _

"Yes you are."

"Fine dear. I'll put the plate of food on the desk, I have to go to work now." With the fading footsteps of Ava's mother the ball of flesh bounced out of the hamper with a gasp of air.

"Hungry." With a new found energy the creature bounced high onto the desk and started to feed.

_Are you happy now? Wait the paper plate is not part of the meal! _

burp "That was good.more."

_No more. _

"Oh that doesn't matter I'm sleepy anyway."

_What! _

"Yes, nighty-night."

_No, no, no! _In sheer girly panic, Ava attempts to take control of the body one again and succeeds by knocking over a lamp, without her partner's noticing. It falls though the air will a sudden crash and bolt of electricity, which scares the monster back into the larger form that he had earlier. Ava quickly gains control of the body and causes him to loose his balance and knock his head on the dresser. In reaction to this, the dresser leans forward and slides the device onto the head of the animal and changes Ava back to herself.

"Glad that's over with. This is so going to take some getting used to."


End file.
